Maid of evil
by kirara213
Summary: 'Mi querido príncipe, siempre estaré ahí, tu sirvienta fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total protección, mi vida por ti daré, la tirana seré yo.' Songfic basado en la canción de Servant of evil de Vocaloid.


**Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia .**

 **Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen . Les pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y los creadores de vocaloid respectivamente . Esta historia va dedicada a Lau-chan200111, ninoh11 y Jidget. Espero que les guste . Es una variación de la canción de Servant of evil que por cierto recomiendo totalmente.**

Maid of evil

 _Mi querido príncipe, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirvienta fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón.  
Vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré,  
la tirana seré yo. _

En un pequeño reino muy lejano , dentro de un gran castillo se podía ver un gran revuelo ese día . Habían nacido los herederos de la corona , sí habían porque habían nacido un par de gemelos peliazules . Eran idénticos sino fuera porque eran chico y chica sería imposible reconocerlos .

Los años pasaron y los dos ya habían cumplido los seis años . Se encontraban los dos se encontraban jugando en el gran jardín que ese castillo poseía . La pequeña princesa estaba observando la espalda de su hermano desde hacía un rato ya que por más que intentaba ver lo que este hacía , siempre acababa escondiendo se lo . Ya estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando su gemelo se volteo y le extendió una pequeña corona de flores con una gran sonrisa recorriendo su rostro . La pequeña la cogió y sonrió a su hermano . Logrando sacarle otra a su hermano . Alguien se acercó por la espalda de la pequeña y se la llevó de allí aun escuchando las quejas repentinas de su acompañante . La pequeña volteo y vio que a su hermano se lo llevaron por otro lado.

 _Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul,  
las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer,  
y nuestra familia fue la que nos separó,  
el futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió. _

Muchos años después una joven con ropas de sirvienta pasaba por allí y la vio . La pequeña corona que años antes habían hecho los pequeños gemelos . Se agachó y la recogió . La abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Pasó un rato y se fue de allí dejando la pequeña corona donde estaba . Dirigiéndose hacia el gran castillo que se encontraba al otro lado del pequeño país donde su príncipe la esperaba.

 _Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará,  
toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré,  
hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidará,  
y el verte feliz, siempre desearé._

 _Mi querido príncipe, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirvienta fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,  
vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré,  
la tirana seré yo. _

Meses después nuestra joven protagonista estaba paseando . Su príncipe había ido a visitar al rey de aquel país y ella había ido para acompañarle como su leal sirvienta . El rey había pedido una cita en privado con él por lo tanto ahora se encontraba viendo la bella plaza que había en el pueblo cuando el sombrero que llevaba revelando sus cabellos azules salió volando acabando en los brazos de un pelirosa que le sonrió al ver que le observaba . La pequeña peliazul solo atino a sonrojarse . El chico se dirigió hacia ella y le devolvió el sombrero para irse al instante con la joven rubia que le acompañaba solo diciéndole su nombre . La sirvienta se fijó como se alejaba la pareja y sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido . A lo lejos un joven peliazul los miraba con recelo.

 _Cuando realicé un viaje en otro país,  
un lindo joven capturó mi atención,  
era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agradó,  
y a primera vista, él me enamoró. _

Rato después la pequeña joven se encontraba hablando con su príncipe tranquilamente cuando este cambió de tema repentinamente .

-Wendy , quiero que hagas un trabajo para mí.-dijo mirando hacia el suelo con un aura oscura .

-De que se trata Romeo-sama.-preguntó asustada por el aura que este desprendía .

Su hermano se había vuelto frío y cruel en ese tiempo . Ya nunca sonreía así que al verle con ese aura empezó a asustarse. Este le extendió un pequeño papel , ella lo cogió y no pudo evitar sorprenderse .

-Está bien Romeo-sama .-Dijo yéndose de allí .

Horas después citó al mismo chico que había conocido esa mañana y veloz como un rayo le clavó una daga en el estómago matándole al instante . Observó el cadáver , se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a llorar como nunca había hecho.

 _Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar,  
a ese chico no querías verle jamás,  
yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansarás,  
aún no entiendo porqué me siento tan mal._

 _Mi querido príncipe, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirvienta fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,  
la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor,  
tu sonrisa real volvió,  
mi vida por fin brilló. _

Muchos meses después dentro del castillo , la joven sirvienta observaba con sorpresa desde el balcón de su habitación a la muchedumbre enfurecida habría una revolución . Su querido hermano se lo merecía pero ella no permitiría que sucediera . Cogió la misma daga con la que meses antes había asesinado a ese joven inocente y se cortó el pelo hasta dejárselo lo mismo de corto que su hermano , cogió una capa y se fue. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano y se puso su ropa dejando la suya en su cama .

Minutos después este entró sorprendiéndose al verme . Eramos el reflejo el uno del otro . Me miró sorprendido y con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

-Pon te mi ropa rápido .-dije y este obedeció mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Una vez se puso mi ropa , le extendí la capa que había traído y se la puse . Genial le cubría a la perfección .

-Rápido huye de aquí .-exclamé .

-Pero.-dijo entre sollozos .

-No te preocupes nosotros dos somos similares no se darán cuenta .-sonreí , le besé la frente y salí de allí .

 _Algún día este país justicia tomará,  
y el enfado de la gente no se puede evitar,  
si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá,  
no debes de preocupar,  
la culpa mía será._

 _Apresúrate mi ropa te quedará,  
tienes que escapar, y ya no mirar atrás,  
todo estará bien, tu y yo somos similar,  
nada me va a pasar,  
ya no debes de llorar. _

Anduve por los pasillos hasta que me encontraron , una joven pelirroja y la misma rubia que estaba acompañando a Natsu aquel día . Las dos me miraron con odio , me arrestaron y me llevaron a una celda.

 _Mi querido príncipe, tomaré tu lugar,  
el destino decidió, no debemos continuar,  
si tu fuiste malvado, problema no habrá,  
tu sangre en mí estará,  
y el tirano morirá._

Al día siguiente se podía ver como una gran muchedumbre se reunía delante de la iglesia a mediodía . Todos tenían su atención en una única persona la cual se encontraba ya cerca de la guillotina . Estaban a punto de ejecutarla cuando alguien se abrió paso entre la multitud situándose delante de ella . La joven dirigió su vista hacia aquella persona , sonrió por última vez y susurró. La guillotina cayó acabando con su vida . La multitud empezó a disiparse dejando solo a un joven peliazul llorando delante del cadáver .Recordando con dolor sus últimas palabras .

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el algún lugar,  
existió un reino, el de la mala humanidad,  
y en esa tierra solo podía gobernar,  
la querida y hermosa, alma de mi hermano._

 _Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos,  
contigo a mi lado siempre caminaré.  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidaré,  
y el verte feliz siempre desearé._

 _Mi querido príncipe, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirvienta fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,  
vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré,  
la tirana seré yo._

 _''Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer,  
pediría jugar contigo otra vez.''_

 **Vale , estoy preparada para los tomatazos . No me gusta la pareja que forman Natsu y Wendy solo la puse para que encajara la historia Nalu y Rowen forever . No me maten por matarlos a ambos . Explicado todo esto gracias por leer espero que les gustase el song-fic.**


End file.
